The major objective of the proposed AIDS Psychosocial Research Center is to conduct a coordinated, multidisciplinary, investigate effort into the biopsychosocial aspects of Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS). It is our contention that by studying the interaction of psychosocial and neuropsychological variables, we can enhance our understanding of the disease and the progression (or lack thereof) of the HTLV-III infection. The proposed AIDS Research Center is organized into core and individual studies. The Center will include administrative, immunologic, psychological and data management cores. The core will support and facilitate the work of eight investigative teams. The individual research studies proposed by these teams are designed to address various aspects of the Center's research aims; by sharing measurements, to foster research synergism. Target groups for the studies include intravenous drug users, male homosexuals and children who are seropositive for the AIDS virus, and minority groups at risk. The investigations themselves range from epidemiologic studies to psychosocial aspects of intervention to dementia and developmental change, studies of community reaction to the disorder, the effect of emotional events and nutritional behavior, their implication for the progression of infection are also central features in this proposal. Close ties to the research, clinical and wider community are an important component on the center research and dissemination strategy. The disciplines involve, but are not limited to, anthropology, psychology, sociology, psychiatry, immunology, neurology, psychology, nutrition, epidemiology and nuclear medicine.